Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes
Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes is the thirtieth story in the Tucker's Wand series, celebrating the birthday of Tucker Holmes. Summary It's Tucker's birthday and after putting his collection downstairs at Tucker's House he takes over Karina Wiese's place to serve as extra space. Guests slowly arrive, the first surprise arrival being Colette Landry, who gave Tucker Angela Schwarz. After freezing time and fooling around Tucker then discovered that Tasia Spiro had mailed herself to the party, Yelena Nikitin her temporary gift. Tasia and Tucker froze the party to have fun and eventually Chloe Noi and Jamie Mosley arrived, Jamie finally learning about the Wand of Kronos. Chloe gave Tucker Annika Ostergard as a gift, and shortly after Scott Dawson showed up. Scott gave Tucker Lara Zanella and Ryoshi Dawson gave Tucker Anastasia Stephanos. After more fun, Tucker checking out his new collection while Chloe and Ryoshi played in the pool area and Scott and Colette slept together, the party formally resumed. After the event, Haley gave Tucker her present and the former couple ended up sleeping together, just as Kat Vaughn sent a text to Tucker, letting him know that in two days they should finally be able to unfreeze Julie Vaughn, Tucker's girlfriend. Appearing Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Ellen Barkin.jpg|Zoe Hollander (Ellen Barkin)|link=Zoe Hollander Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz (Katherine Heigl)|link=Leslie Schulz Isla Fisher.jpg|Jennifer Yates (Isla Fisher)|link=Jennifer Yates Fukada Kyoko.jpg|Hitomi Maki (Kyoko Fukada)|link=Hitomi Maki Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins (Naturi Naughton)|link=Candice Robins Milla Jovovich 4.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky (Milla Jovovich)|link=Tatiana Zudovsky Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Mini Anden.jpg|Karina Wiese (Mini Andén)|link=Karina Wiese Kaylee DeFer 2.jpg|Kayla LeFer (Kaylee DeFer)|link=Kayla LeFer Anna Trebunskaya.jpg|Ginger Cladwell (Anna Trebunskaya)|link=Ginger Cladwell Tom Felton.jpg|Nathan Lancer (Tom Felton)|link=Nathan Lancer Brittney Irvin.png|Bianca Whitman (Brittney Irvin)|link=Bianca Whitman Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak (Jenna Ushkowitz)|link=Chrissy Pak Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Matt Barr 3.jpg|Chris Picket (Matt Barr)|link=Chris Picket Lynhthy Nguyen 3.jpg|Chi Ross (Lynhthy Nguyen)|link=Chi Ross Sam Huntington.jpg|Aaron Ross (Sam Huntington)|link=Aaron Ross Jennifer Morrison 3.jpg|Kathryn Summers (Jennifer Morrison)|link=Kathryn Summers Lea Michele.jpg|Tess Vole (Lea Michele)|link=Tess Vole Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura (Ayumi Hamasaki)|link=Ayane Nakamura Ashley Tisdale 4.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers America Ferrera.jpg|Diane Cruz (America Ferrera)|link=Diane Cruz Lena Gercke.jpg|Mel Donavan (Lena Gercke)|link=Mel Donavan Katie Cassidy 6.jpg|Lisa Collins (Katie Cassidy)|link=Lisa Collins Thomas Dekker 3.jpg|James Hewitt (Thomas Dekker)|link=James Hewitt Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Lauren Ambrose.jpg|Angela Schwarz (Lauren Ambrose)|link=Angela Schwarz Doukissa Nomikou 9.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Adrianne Palicki 6.jpg|Yelena Nikitin (Adrianne Palicki)|link=Yelena Nikitin Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley-Noi (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley-Noi Becki Newton 2.jpg|Mina Janssen (Becki Newton)|link=Mina Janssen Valeria Mazza 3.jpg|Annika Ostergard (Valeria Mazza)|link=Annika Ostergard Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov (Ksenia Sukhinova)|link=Adrianna Dashkov Kate del Castillo 3.jpg|Teresita Zuniga (Kate Del Castillo)|link=Teresita Zuniga Kelly Rowland.jpg|Torre Myers (Kelly Rowland)|link=Torre Myers Nora Greenwald 2.jpg|Ellen Morrison (Nora Greenwald)|link=Ellen Morrison Deborah Secco 2.jpg|Lara Zanella (Deborah Secco)|link=Lara Zanella Rachel Bilson.png|Anastasia Stephanos (Rachel Bilson)|link=Anastasia Stephanos Trivia * Tucker's gifts are: Kayla LeFer's commercial for a Japanese Energy Drink, a gift certificate to a video game retailer, a T&M Productions calendar done by Maggie Yen featuring women in schoolgirl outfits, a costume of the Green Lantern character Guy Gardner, the anime Vampire Knight on DVD, a wax mannequin modelled after Kim Corrigan, a powder-blue flannel shirt, an autographed photo of Hideo Kojima, the first two seasons of Savior, a floor mat, a black book, a bottle of cream liquor, a digital picture frame, a James Hewitt custom Wodao sword, Angela Schwarz, Yelena Nikitin (temporarily), Annika Ostergard, a deposit into his private bank account from Scott Dawson, Lara Zanella, Anastasia Stephanos and a golden cartridge of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Category: Stories Category: Tucker's Wand